


A Painful Reminder

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of finding out about Milah through the drawing, Baelfire finds out about her when he sees the tattoo on Hook's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painful Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a [prompt over at the Hookfire Comment Meme in LiveJournal.](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=934#t934)

 

 

 

 

"Who's Milah?" To Hook's shock, Bae lifts the right sleeve of his pirate shirt that was left unbuttoned, and looks over the tattoo on his forearm.

For a moment Hook is speechless as he averts his gaze from the boy to the body art on his skin. It’s been years since he had that done - three hundred and twenty to be exact. He had Alonzo tattoo it on him after Milah’s death because he wanted to remember his purpose for enduring life on Neverland – for not wanting to grow old.

When Bae doesn't get an answer he breaks the silence, “my mother's name was Milah."     

Killian looks him straight in the eyes. He had secretly hoped Bae didn’t remember that part. He lost his mother at a very young age, there was a possibility his coward of a father didn’t talk about her after the tragedy. But it looks like he did, after all.

“Yes, I know,” Hook replies.

Bae’s eyes shot back at him, clearly shocked at what he just heard, “how did you…?”

He knew this day would come. He could never hide his tattoo forever considering that he lies with Bae almost every night when they make love. He was ready for this. The questions is, was Bae ready to find out?

He looks at the boy, not aware that he wore a pleading look. He hadn’t said his piece yet but he hoped very much that Bae would understand and see through all his actions. If there was anyone in the world who could understand him, it had to be Bae.

Bae pulls himself up from the gunwale where he had been leaning on and stood up straight to face Hook who was also doing the same.

“What is it Killian? Tell me,” Bae says bravely, as if he knew that it was going to be bad.

“Remember when I told you that I was a pirate through and through,” Bae nods slightly at this, “and you said you’d love me no matter what my past was…”

Baelfire swallows hard, “yes.”

There was a great fear in Hook’s heart at what the consequences would be once Bae knew the truth, but he hung on Bae’s promise and told him everything – about Milah, Rumpelstiltskin, and why he couldn’t tell him about it sooner. He could feel his body trembling as he emptied his heart out until there was nothing left to hide. Bae wept but Hook resisted touching him until his tale was over. And when he was done, he too was crying. There was so much pain from digging up the past that made his chest hurt, but it was the thought of losing Bae after all that that made his heart hurt the most. Then, he did what he had never done for anyone in his entire life. He begged. He begged for Bae’s forgiveness on his knees as tears of guilt and uncertainty washed his cheeks.

“It hurts to find out about all this…” silently he weeped as he stared into space.

“Bae…”  

“But I believe you.”

It was a response that Hook had hope for but didn't expect. He was taken aback. 

“I believe that my mother loved you. And I understand why she couldn’t love my father,” he pauses and looks over Hook’s good arm, “and I know you loved her too, that’s why you have that tattoo.”

“Bae, about your father—”

Bae’s eyes were sad but there was a confidence there that told Hook there was nothing to fear.

“I know you won’t kill him,” Bae cuts in.

Everything Hook had been holding back gave way at that moment at those words. His shoulders trembled as his tears fell from relief and the overpowering emotion he felt for his young lover. Until this moment he had questioned the gods for giving Bae to him. He was not a good man, he didn't deserve Bae. But now he knew why he was here. Bae will help him change. He is his salvation.

“I promise,” Hook says.

Bae kneels and let’s Hook pull him into a tight embrace. The irony of it all is that Killian, in a way, tore apart his family, but he also gave Bae a real family in return. He may have had a mother and father before, but it wasn’t at all a family. They were strangers. And maybe even if Killian wasn’t in the picture, his parents would have gone their separate ways anyway, and his father would still abandon him, and he would still find a way to kill his wife.

The even more twisted part of it is, the one Bae knew he wouldn’t run away from, even if given the chance, is his love for Killian. Fate had a purpose for bringing them together, and if any good had come out of it, it’s them being better people through their love for each other.

Bae wraps his arms around Hook and returns his embrace, “I forgive you. I love you,” he says.

That's when Killian knew, for sure, that the gods had given him his true love.


End file.
